midsomer_murders_againfandomcom-20200216-history
CS-13th February 2017 Ep. 1
Daniel and Adam both entertain their lady friends at the flat but Sineadfeels guilty. Kirk and Liam move into No.5 as the flat boiler has packed up. Todd prepares for a job interview with a legal firm and taunts Adam with comments that his employers might be able to pay him a wage. Zeedan is hungover after a night out with Rana. Yasmeen tells him to fetch some paracetamol from her bag and he finds a box of Amitriptyline tablets in there which his gran quickly snatches away, arousing his suspicions. Kevin is cheered up immensely when Rosie breaks the news that Adam has persuaded Luke not to sue him. Tyrone tells Sophie the full extent of the garage's money troubles and that she is surplus to requirements but that her dad won't sack her. Daniel goes cold on her when Sinead asks if she can stay in the flat. Bethany receives a text from Nathan suggesting they do another video. She lies to Sarahmaking out it’s from his assistant, Mel. Sinead is unwilling to go home to fetch clean clothes. Fiz has a go at her about her behaviour. Luke tells Tracy to pack a case for a surprise Valentine's trip away. Zeedan tells Alya about the pills and that a google investigation has shown that they are used in treating multiple sclerosis. Ken tells Daniel he'll arrange a meeting with an old friend, Gus Radcliffe, who lectures on the course he is applying for. Kirk lets Sinead into the house. Chesney reluctantly agrees to let her move back in but tells her it won't be nice. Zeedan and Alya confront Yasmeen with the pills. She assures them she hasn’t got MS and the pills are for anxiety. Adam asks Kevin if he can have the bodyshop rent free for six months to set up his legal practice but he refuses. Rana backs up Yasmeen's story. Realising they’re partly to blame for their grandmother’s stress, the family all bury the hatchet. Chesney makes a meal but refuses to let Sinead join them at the table. She packs to leave. Sophie tells Kevin she’s resigning from the garage and handing back her 21% share in order to save the business. Ken meets Gus in the Rovers and awaits Daniel joining them. Tracy tries to guess which romantic place Luke is taking her to and is disappointed when he tells her it's Bristol. She realises he's trying to track down Andy. Mel calls on Bethany and tries to persuade her to make more videos. Bethany admits she fancies Nathan but she knows he's too old for her and he wouldn't want to know a virginal schoolgirl like her. Mel is interested to hear this. Daniel finds Chesney throwing Sinead's things out and tries to take the blame. Chesney tells her how Daniel got him up against the wall and threatened him. She's shocked. Ken gets annoyed when Daniel is late to meet Gus. Rosie offloads on Adam, telling him about the drugs and where they've buried them. Characters: Tracy Barlow ' '''Adam Barlow ' '''Daniel Osbourne Ken Barlow Rosie Webster ' '''Sophie Webster ' 'Sinead Tinker ' '''Chesney Brown Fiz Stape ''' '''Kirk Sutherland Liam Connor ' '''Peanut the Dog ' 'Todd Grimshaw ' '''Billy Mayhew Bethany Platt ' '''Sarah Platt ' 'Luke Britton ' 'Yasmeen Nazir ' 'Zeedan Nazir ' '''Alya Nazir 'Rana ' 'Tyrone Dobbs ' 'Kevin Webster ' 'Sean Tully ' 'Mel Maguire ' 'Gus Radcliffe-Kim Wall '